


A Moment of Brilliance

by BellatrixLives



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Snowells, Snowellsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixLives/pseuds/BellatrixLives
Summary: SnowellsWeek2017 - Day 3 - Prompt "Snow." A moment of brilliance shared between friends.





	A Moment of Brilliance

 

"Snow, that's it!" Harry exclaims. "You're brilliant. Maybe not as brilliant as me, but still more brilliant than anyone else I know."

"Considering the people you know, that's quite the compliment," she says, smiling. "And probably a bit of an exaggeration."

"I mean it," he insists. "No one else has been able to help me with this. I could kiss you!"

Caitlin laughs.

"Promises, promises. It's not nice to tease a girl."

Her eyes are sparkling, and Harry knows she is joking, but he can't seem to shake the idea of pulling her into his arms.

"I've been called a lot of names-" he starts, and she interrupts him.

"I can believe it."

"But I've never been called a tease before. I'd hate for that to start now."

Caitlin opens her mouth, confused and ready to ask him what he means, but her words are cut off before they start, silenced by his lips.

Harry crosses the space between them in two steps, his right hand coming up to cup the back of her head, and his left finding it's way to her hip.

He can feel her shock at his sudden gesture, but it quickly fades into acceptance, and then participation.

Caitlin wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer.

When they finally stop kissing, they remain holding onto one another.

"Hmm," Caitlin clears her throat, "I have some other brilliant ideas I'd like to share with you. So long as their reception always goes this well."

"I could probably clear some time in my schedule," Harry tells her, smirking.

She can still feel his smile when he slowly closes the space between them once more, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
